


love comes walkin' in

by graves



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, stupid 80s music references
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2019-01-29 11:06:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12629619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/graves/pseuds/graves
Summary: Love at first sight doesn’t feel soft or gentle; it feels like his heart just got torn out through his knees and rocket launched itself across the bar to the stranger at the jukebox.--Eren catches sight of Levi at a bar and falls ass over head in love, instantly.  80s music is heavily involved.





	love comes walkin' in

**Author's Note:**

> my friends brought up the 80s last night and i had to get in on it ;; this is just a tiny fun thing that i wrote pretty quickly, but i made a little playlist to go along with it ([here!](https://open.spotify.com/user/jacquelinemorse/playlist/6z107aTZ5bT2AzuHSY6w8H)). these are definitely songs that eren and levi dance obnoxiously to.

“It’s just like the prophecy said,” Eren whispers, leaning over to Armin sitting next to him at the bar. The beer in his hand sloshes over onto the table, but it’s more from poor balance than any drunkenness. Whenever they go to bars together, Eren hardly ends up drinking any of his beer; he buys it because it’s beer, and that’s what he thinks you’re supposed to get at bars. Armin usually takes a couple sips of whatever Eren orders for him and turns red in the face faster than you could say “cheers”, and once his hiccups start seconds later, they know they’re pretty much done for the night. They just go to go, for the sake of nothing else to do on a Tuesday night after work, and Eren loves the music at one of the bars down the street from their work. 

“Wh--prophecy? What are you talking about?” Armin frowns and leans closer to Eren, tilting his head to hear him better. 

Eren isn’t looking at him; rather, there’s someone by the jukebox that’s captured Eren’s attention something serious. The bar isn’t too crowded on a Tuesday night at nine o’clock, filled mostly with the after work crowd or people getting a drink alone, so it’s easy for Eren to keep eyes on the guy who just walked in and went straight for the jukebox. Whoever he is, Eren’s already imagining himself halfway down the aisle with him waiting at the altar. He’s short, but Eren’s always liked giving forehead kisses so he considers it a win. A leather jacket hangs off his shoulders a bit, a white tank top underneath it and shoulders that look like if you bumped into him they’d slice your arm open making Eren’s mouth water. His jeans hug his ass so tight Eren could scream and his hair is slicked back, his face on full view. And what a face it is--Eren can’t help but fall in love, just like that. Love at first sight doesn’t feel soft or gentle; it feels like his heart just got torn out through his knees and rocket launched itself across the bar to the stranger at the jukebox.

Whoever he is, he looks like he either just warped in from the eighties and was air-dropped outside of the bar and meandered in like he didn’t even notice the change or he’s just come from a costume party. It _is_ the month of October. 

“The song,” Eren says, adjusting in his seat to get more comfortable as he settles in to stare at whoever just stole his heart, “You know, Van Halen, ‘86? ‘Love Comes Walkin In’. And it just did.”

Armin still doesn’t get it. “Why are you so obsessed with eighties music,” he grumbles, turning fully to look where Eren is. 

Once they’re both getting an eyeful, the guy presses play on his selection. ‘Everlasting’ by Survivor starts up, the guitar riffs ripping through the bar at an ear-shattering volume. “Oh, god,” Armin says, watching Eren’s eyes light up at the realization. 

“Armin,” he says, turning to look him in the eyes, “this is some sort of sign.”

“Yeah, that he’s heard old music before, too. Obviously a match made in heaven.”

“This is no joking matter, Armin. Not only does he like the same type of music as me, which, by the way, means he has incredible taste--speaking of, he looks like _he_ tastes great but I digress--but he played _Everlasting_ , dude. ‘Looking for a love that’s everlasting’? Maybe that could be me. Who’s to say.”

Armin opens his mouth to say something, probably a smart-ass remark about Survivor’s claim to fame, but before he can the same guy Eren has just fallen for heart and soul walks up to them at the bar. He leans next to Eren with his hip on the edge of the bar and looks down at him where he sits. 

“So kid,” he says, and his voice is so hot Eren’s heart drops, “you talk that loud sober? You haven’t even touched your drink. Unless that’s not your first, but it _is_ only ten past nine so I doubt it.”

Eren blinks, taking a second to process what he’s said. “You...heard me?”

The man smiles, a small upturn of his lips, and Eren wants to kiss them. Fuck, he doesn’t feel sober at all but the guy’s right; he hasn’t touched his drink. 

Next to him, Armin’s both blushing up a storm and giggling wildly, face turned away and chin in his hands to hide the laughter but his shaking shoulders give himself away. 

“Uh,” Eren says, a blush of his own creeping up his neck and settling on his cheeks. “I just...really like old music. That’s all. The music.”

“Sure,” the man responds. “I guess you were talking about someone else when you said love had just walked in? Am I mistaken?” The man inches closer as the talks, leaning down to level his gaze with Eren’s. He smells incredible, like clean linen and flowers, which Eren didn’t anticipate being the hottest combination in the world but here it is in all its olfactory glory, coming from the neck of the most gorgeous man he’s ever seen. His eyes are so close to Eren’s he can see they’re not just grey, but a pale blue that has Eren shivering. His hair falls out of the style he’s put it in and some of it catches in his eyelashes, moving a bit when he blinks. Eren could watch this man blink in his face all night. All week, even. 

When Eren swallows, the man watches the movement. It makes Eren’s head swim. “No,” he says in a moment of bravery, “no you aren’t.”

The man’s smile is even more beautiful up close. “Then can I pay for that drink or can I take you home without that song and dance? Because--” he leans down more so he can whisper right into Eren’s ear “-- _I feel the hand of fate_.”

Eren shoots up, bumping into the man a bit, standing ramrod straight as he turns to Armin. “Armin, I have to go,” he says, taking a ten out of his pocket and throwing it on the counter. “I’m sorry, but--”

Armin just smiles, and nods his head at them. “Don’t worry, I’ll just call Jean out. Go do the time warp or whatever they did in the olden days that you both seem so into.”

Turning back to the man, he lets him take his hand and lead him out of the bar. “I’m Levi,” the man says, fingers wrapping tightly around Eren’s. “And you are?”

“Eren,” he answers, breathless just from the way Levi looks when he turns to glance over his shoulder at Eren holding onto him. 

“Well, Eren,” Levi says, his name dripping like honey off his tongue, “ _First nights were made for love_.”

“Yeah,” Eren agrees, walking with him into the cold night, “yeah they were.”

**Author's Note:**

> catch all the song references in there (they're in italics ajfkds) ! [tumblr](http://graves-n.tumblr.com)!!!


End file.
